One Hundred Percent
by meikouhaikitsune
Summary: Calculations. He did it all his life. Now his worst enemy learned from him and Kurama miscalculated. Kurama Karasu . yay! . lemony goodness. Man it doesnt bug me to write them no more.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yuu Yuu Hakusho.

* * *

**

The figure with black hair continued to walk as Kurama followed them. It looked like him, was it possible it was him? Kurama shook it off as he continued to breathe hard. Why was he following someone who looked like his would be murderer? Why was he obsessing about his would be murderer? _Because you enjoyed every minute of it. _The thought raced through his mind so fast he didn't have time to deny it. He just kept walking as he followed the person in front of him.  
"I am not a masochist." He whispered as he continued to follow them. His heart raced. His cheeks flushed. Was it really him? The person in front of him dashed a head as some one called the name 'Natsu'. His hopes crashed as the person with long black hair turned as they caught up with their friends. The face of a young girl hidden behind the black hair that looked so much like his.

Kurama sighed his disappointment surprising himself. He shook his head. He should not be acting like this. He hadn't acted like this for almost three hundred years. He looked ahead determinedly it stopped now. This infatuation or lust would not continue.

He pushed his hair behind his ear, turning he began his walk home. He was resigned to live his human years out. Perhaps one day he would return to the crazy and undefined world he once knew. The sun rose high as he finally arrived home. Sweat dripping from his body as his body tingled. He shook it of as being delirious. It was probably the heat. Nothing was real to him anymore.

He unlocked his apartment door and walked in throwing his bag on the couch. The advantages of living a lone.

So much privacy. He unbuttoned his fuka. Dropping the magenta colored jacket onto a chair as he began to unbutton his shirt. When it was completely unbuttoned he walked into a kitchen grabbing a pop, he opened it almost drinking it all at once. Gasping for breath as he threw the can in the trash. He stretched looking around; he saw the clock, six o'clock. Only six more hours till work. He walked out of the kitchen and into his room. Falling on his bed he closed his eyes, almost instantly asleep.

The insistent beeping of his alarm clock woke him up. Eleven o'clock. He had enough time to get ready for work.

Take his mind off the figure clad in black. Walking into his bathroom he dropped his shirt, then his pants and boxers. He turned the water on, he watched as the steam seeped around the room. When he stood under the water, he shivered at the scorching hot water that beat against his skin. His hands moving over his body as he washed up. His hair plaster to his body as he washed it. Rinsing off he got out. He took a double take towards the mirror as the first time he saw all black instead of his own reflection. Kurama opened the mirror pulling a bag out from the cabinet behind it. Closing the cabinet he set the bag down opening it. He pulled out his brush, brushing his bloody locks into a high ponytail, tying it up he put the brush down. He wiped his face with a towel even as water dripped down his body from his hair. He pulled out black eye shadow and liner.

He smeared it on. His green eyes bright, yet darkly green as he saw his reflection. His red hair a perfect contrast. Kurama dug further in the bag, his hand came out with a container he opened it only slightly pouring it on his hands as he rubbed it on his arms and neck. He watched the mirror as his skin sparkled. He wiped his forehead with the towel again and the rest of his body wiping the sweat away, Kurama walked out of the bathroom. The cold air that hit him in waves sending shivers through his body. He went to his closet, going through it. He pulled out a pair of leather pants. A fish net top. He looked over the out fit. He had had better. He shrugged work was work. He pulled the leather pants on. They stuck on him like his skin the, top was next, it really didn't cover much. That was the point of it however. Kurama looked in the mirror smiling.

"Even I know I look good." He said proudly. He looked at the clock again before turning his light off, locking his door and running a cross buildings. The advantages of being a demon. He almost froze mid jump when he felt a burst of youki. He shook his head.

"No if it's important they know where to find me." He whispered continuing on. Kurama walked in through the double doors, automatically going into the back room. He checked himself in a mirror before going back out into the main area. He looked around. The place was packed. It wasn't usually like this unless he was performing. Well sometimes even when he was behind the counter but that didn't matter. He made his way through the crowd; climbing on stage he grabbed the mic.

"Good evening ladies, and of course gentlemen." Kurama said winking to a particularly sexy young man. "I believe you know who's scheduled to perform tonight." He said smiling sexily. The crowd erupted. The lights dimmed even further, as multi colored lights flashed around the room an upbeat song beginning to play.

"Memories consume," He sang his body flowing with the music; he almost smiled at the irony of this song. "Like opening the wounds, I'm picking me apart again, You all assume I'm safe here in my room Unless I try to start again" He continued to sing the crowd going wild, he was never safe. Not even from himself he had already known that. The song continued and he continued to sing.

"I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose, 'Cause inside I realize, That I'm the one confused," He continued to sing, he was always confused. He didn't know what to do. Should he remain human in a world simple to him? Or return to the world he was lost to. The crowd continued to roar, as two other people joined him on stage dancing up against him as he sang.

"I don't know what's worth fighting for" He had fought for love.

"Or why I have to scream" He had screamed for love

"I don't know why I instigate" He had manipulated for love

"And say what I don't mean" He had lied for love

"I don't know how I got this way " He had lost himself to the human emotion; love. Yet followed the demon instinct lust.

"I know it's not alright" He didn't hate himself for it.

So I'm breaking the habit" Kurama almost froze mid sentence as he saw a spark of violet in the crowd, as everything else around it was black. He swallowed hard and continued to sing.

"Clutching my cure" Kurama clutched the microphone tightly as his eyes locked with violet. Not real.

I tightly lock the door." He shut himself to the outside world finishing the song as he ignored the familiar feeling. Ignored that familiar face. Of which he had dreamt of for so long.

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more_

_Than anytime before_

_I had no options left again_

_I'll paint it on the walls_

_'Cause I'm the one at fault_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity_

_To show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_Breaking the Habit_

_Tonight_

The crowd erupted in applause. Shuichi's name ricocheting off the walls, as the club chanted it. He bowed as he held hands with the other two performers. His eyes scanning the room for violet. He shook his head bowing again before leaving the stage people coming up to him as he made his way out of the club. Imagination can be a deadly thing. He continued to walk, instead of run home. His mind working as fast as his heart was beating. Dead. He was dead. Why was he obsessing? Maybe he enjoyed the thrill and wished it was, now real. He almost froze at the thought. Never, he would never give himself to that. He looked around again becoming more paranoid. It was so late out side. He realized suddenly. He made his way back home.

He was tired, mentally and physically. He couldn't keep doing this. Maybe he would feel better if he stole something. That always gave him the rush he needed. He shrugged it off as he stepped into his apartment. He didn't even take the time to wash off the make up, or take another shower as he entered his room and fell onto his bed. Burying himself under the covers. He tossed and turned as the sweat trickled down his face. No, it wasn't. He couldn't. Kurama gasped as his eyes shot wide open. He gasped again as he came face to face with violet.

"Karasu..." He whispered. His eyes disbelieving as his mind out right denied it.

"Kitsune..." Karasu purred. "Y-yea you're real..." Kurama stuttered to himself more then to Karasu who smiled sadistically.

"Why wouldn't I be Kurama?" Karasu said as his breath passed over the spirit Kistune's neck. Kurama

shivered his eyes wide in fear.

"Get off of me." He said shakily. Karasu shook his head 'No' he wasn't going anywhere for a while. He currently liked where he was.

"Why would I move I think we both enjoy this position." Karasu said his lips coming down on Kurama's neck. The fox pushed against him struggling against his own body, and Karasu's.

The kitsune continued to struggle, his body becoming even more entangled in the sheets as Karasu kissed up his neck. Kurama turned his head as Karasu's lips came in a hair's length of his lips. He tried to turn away again but Karasu had a hard grip on his chin before his lips met that of the man above him. He held his lips tight. Trying not to let the man above him in as he resisted and the tension in the room grew. No. No. No. Kurama moaned as he opened his mouth. Going against everything his mind said and taking everything his body wanted. He could feel Karasu smile into the kiss. Arching against him as his hand caressed his body.

"Mine." Karasu purred. Kurama blinked his eyes clearing only slightly.

"Yours?" He questioned as Karasu kissed him again before he could find his just.

"I missed you kitsune...your beautiful blood red hair. Your captivating face. Your perfect body. Everything I want so badly, just so I can test its limits." Karasu said as he licked and nipped Kurama's neck, said demon's breath coming erratically as he bended to the will of the body above him. Kurama's world was swimming. It felt sooo good. But he also knew it was sooo wrong. He moaned deeply when Karasu bit him extremely hard at the nape of his neck. It wasn't possible to have a dream this good and a nightmare so real. Kurama settled for reality as he tried to move his hands. Struggling harder as his body became even more entwined in the blankets.

"K-karasuu." Kurama moaned as he pulled on his hands the sheets being pulled causing Karasu to fall as they were moved out from underneath him. Smiling the demon stood bringing Kurama with him. Leaving the sheet and the Kistune's clothes on the bed. Kurama shivered against him. Karasu saw it in almost slow motion as the Kistune's eyes cleared and examined the surroundings deciding his escape root. Just as he was about to make a dash for it Kurama yelped as his body hit a wall his head bouncing against it. His vision going blurred. Karasu hissed in his ear.

"The chase isn't as fun as this. Don't try to run again my fox." Just as fast as he turned nasty he turn back again, gently sucking on the Kistune's neck. How could he do that?

"Do you like pain kurama?" Karasu purred as he bit the Kistune's neck, a deep moan was his answer. He smiled sadistically as he, in one quick motion turned the fox around. His hand raking down his back. Kurama yelled. His scream music to Karasu's ears as he dropped to his knees licking the trails of blood he left. He could feel as Kurama hung his head and heard as he moaned a shiver racking through his body almost as violently as Karasu's claws had. Kurama's knees almost gave out as that tongue traveled a little lower.

"K-kara-suu." He moaned loudly his body arching. The demon smiled licking the blood off his lips as he crawled up Kurama's body. His fingers trailing seductively over Kurama's body before they came to his mouth. The kitsune sucked them into his mouth, his tongue trailing over them wantonly as he arched his back against Karasu's body. Enjoying the moan he pulled from the crow.

"Mine..." Karasu murmured again as he nibbled Kurama's neck. The spirit fox arching his neck to give the demon behind him more access. Karasu smiled pulling his fingers from Kurama's mouth before trailing them down his neck, a crossed his shoulders, and down the middle of his back before pushing one digit slowly in. The other hand turning Kurama's face to see the look of pain as blood dripped from his lip. Karasu leaned forward taking the Kistune's lip into his mouth sucking on it playfully. Kurama moaned arching into his finger and then away as the pain became more apparent then the pleasure.

"Shh. Pain for something so much more." Karasu cooed as he added another finger his sight going blurry for a moment as Kurama bit his lip, his body arching. He pumped his fingers in and out of the kitsune smiling blissfully as the whimpers turned to moans. Kurama's raging breathing only adding volume to his pleasures. A third finger and Kurama was bucking back against him. Chanting his name like a mantra. "Karasu!" Kurama yelled loudly arching as said demon hit his prostate.

"Always so vocal. I love it." Karasu purred smiling as Kurama whined when he pulled his fingers out of him. He turned the kitsune over, the fox's eyes wide before they closed again getting caught up in the kiss Karasu was sharing with him. Karasu's hands drifted down Kurama's body as the fox's own traveled up his. Grabbing Kurama by his ass he pulled him up before slamming him against the wall. Kurama's legs wrapping around his waist as he continued to kiss the crow.

"Gods Kurama..." Karasu moaned still holding tight to Kurama, as the kitsune smiled at the vocal expression. He could give as good as he got. Karasu should have known that. Kurama could feel as Karasu spread him. The demon's head pushing at his entrance as he arched towards the touch, biting his lip slightly. Karasu buried his face is Kurama's neck as he slide into the fox who had began to tremble.

"Is it pain?" Karasu murmured, Kurama nodded tears mixing with sweat as they fell from his face. Karasu slowed down his entrance holding the kitsune to him tightly licking Kurama's neck almost as an apology.

"Why a-are you being so gentle?" Kurama asked breathily, as he to buried his face in Karasu's neck. Said demon smiled slightly. Ah the irony of this little event.

"There is a very fine line between love and hate, and the two can always be sourly misjudged." Karasu said shocking Kurama as the demon entered him fully causing Kurama to begin panting heavily again. The only thing heard through out the apartment; their breathing. Kurama trailed his mouth from the hickey he was making to Karasu's mouth. Tracing and memorizing every contour of his mouth, as Karasu did the same to him. Although it wasn't as rough as any of their kisses so far. It was just. Kurama squirmed against Karasu the demons both moaning at the friction, but still Karasu would not move.

"Please...move." Kurama begged and whimpered moving his hips again. This time he was rewarded as Karasu also drew back, pushing Kurama up as he pulled him back down while thrusting back up. Kurama moaning loudly as continued. Kurama completely arched against him as he moaned loudly every time Karasu hit his prostate. He became tired as Karasu speed up hitting him harder and harder. He buried his face in Karasu's neck again. Biting down hard, dragging a deep moan from the demon holding him up. He lapped at the blood, the demon under him getting a boast from it as he continued to pound into Kurama. His hand coming between them, to come around Kurama's erection. Kurama's body arched so fast Karasu thought he would break. Nonetheless he continued to fuck the fox into the wall. (A/N: Just a lil thing the first time I wrote this instead of fuck the fox I accidentally put fox the fuck XD.)

His moans becoming more articulated as his pleasure intensified Kurama's muscles clenching around him. "Harder..." Kurama moaned loudly as Karasu again hit his prostate. Karasu stopped completely at the request Kurama whining continuously as he tried to make Karasu continued. Suddenly he was standing on his own two feet.

"Karasu please..." He begged slightly scared. Karasu didn't answer him so he tried something different. He knew where Karasu was standing so he kneeled before him on his hands and knees. Ass in the air.

"Fuck me..." He moaned wantonly as he stroked his erection Karasu watching him with sparkling violet eyes. "Gladly" Karasu purred as he entered Kurama again in one swift thrust. Kurama yelling out loudly. Karasu pulled back again before pushing back in Kurama meeting his thrust halfway. It didn't take long for Kurama to start screaming.

"Gods... Ka-ra-suu." he gasped out before his vision exploded and he yelled Karasu's name. His body numbing in pleasure as he felt Karasu's teeth sink into his neck. Little explosions running through his body as he felt the bomb master's ki lace through his body. He fully collapsed on the ground Karasu on top of him before the demon pulled out pulling Kurama against his chest. "What the fuck?" Kurama mused. Karasu chuckled.

"Such language my naughty fox." he said. Kurama laughed along before resting against Karasu. " How did you know it would work out this well?" Kurama asked wanting to know if Karasu actually thought this was going to be an out come.

" I had a plan and I calculated it. I suppose it rubbed off on me." Kurama looked at him for a moment in surprise. "O and what calculations were they?" Kurama asked.

Karasu looked him straight in the eye before leaning forward and kissing him. His tongue playing him like a finely tuned instrument.

"Twenty percent skill. Ten percent luck. Fifteen percent concentrated power of will. Five percent pleasure." Karasu said as he ghosted his hand over Kurama's cock. Then his hand trailed up, over his hip and to his back before his nails dug into the cuts on his back.

"Fifty percent pain, and knowing that with a hundred percent you would always remember my name." Karasu said as he leaned forward kissing the fox he had claimed as his and who had claimed him as well. He smiled into the kiss. Then Kurama pulled away.

"You're not going to kill me now are you?" Kurama asked Karasu smiled laughing slightly.

"No my fox I am not going to kill you, nor am I going to torture you." Karasu said continuing as he saw the unanswered question on Kurama's face. The Fox smiled.

"Kk master." Kurama said snuggling against Karasu smiling devilishly.

* * *

. -looks around, then shurggs- I wonder if anyone recognizes the two LP songs in here –grins devishly- THERE bastards, is it easier to read? Review and cuss me out, k?

THAT BE IT 3,375 words dammit be happy That's LONNNNNNG. Review. It's a one shot no fucking if ands or buts about it. Although Kurama does have a fine ass. THIS IS DEDICATED TO ONE OF TWO OF MY BEST ONLINE FRIENDS THAT IS LIKE A SISTER TO ME. KARASU YOU ROCK AND KYOKO YOU JUST WAIT YOURS IS COMING! WOOT I B HYPERS XDD


End file.
